The present disclosure relates to a light source unit, a laser scanning unit, and an image forming apparatus.
An electrophotographic type image forming apparatus includes a laser scanning unit which forms an electrostatic latent image based on image data on an image carrier, by performing scanning with laser light. The laser scanning unit is provided with a light source unit which emits laser light. The light source unit includes: optical components such as a light source and a collimator lens; and a support body which is made of a synthetic resin and which supports the optical components.